1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to dampening vibration in a mechanical device.
2. Background
Compressors are used in various applications to compress gas or liquid. Examples of compressors include reciprocating compressors, scroll compressors, vane compressors, and centrifugal compressors. Scroll compressors are often used in refrigerators and air conditioners. In these or other compressors, or indeed in other types of mechanical devices, internal vibrations are generated which tend to degrade performance.